Ceylon
Appearance Thin & tall, with dark scales of a blue color, the HiveWing is certainly a feat when around others of their kind. They have golden accents in their scales, with blackened freckles as well. Their talons are gold, as are their teeth & spines. They also have an immense variety of reflective tattoos etched into their scales. False right eye is replaced with a bi-colored (blue & yellow) sapphire. Left eye is the same blue as the sapphire, with flecks of yellow. Personality Hesitant at times, but merciless as well. Very emotional, but frequently demanded of stuffing them down. Inferiority complex with a rather hateful gaze at times. They're quite smart though, they just don't use their head a lot. going to revise the above blurb, as it may be vague and taken incorrectly. Skillset * electrokinesis * "third eye" to consult the dead/spirits * light/color distortion * paralysis venom in talons & teeth (mostly talons) * intelligence History tbd for now as i continue to roleplay with themmm okay so thus far....... * born on pantala, obviously. (hatched as a male, later identified as agender) * was outcasted *instantly* * especially because of how odd they looked. tattoos were born on them they didnt get them made later * was left a small sapphire when they hatched * mother & father were executed on the accounts of having a ""cursed child"" * anyways uhh avoided mind numbing control because parents hid the egg * ANYWAYS they grew up on the outskirts of jewel hive. lived near the tail-end of pantala primarily * wound up getting eye sliced out from a fight with a lion probably ** this was when they figured out they have shocky powers * smoothed the sapphire down to turn it into a false eye ** gem is semi-source of powers. kind of. sorta. not really. idk * grew up on their own, learned things from book of clearsight & books n stuff left behind by their parents as well as rhe occasional kind silkwing or hivewing that dropped by * uhhh then they chilled out on some islands to watch the water & sunrises/sunsets * did this routinely for years * then!!! they got snatched from a bunch of seawings * got knocked out * then dragged all the way back to the island palace ruins in the seawing territory * sent some notes, got a rendezvous point to go to the rainforest * met whirlpool, coral, & anemone first time. trained a bit * night came, formed an escape plan after having a breakdown * woke up early the next morning. made the sand glassy/icy then fled * stopped by the wooded area near the scavenger den * heard Ghosts. spooky * booked it to the rainforest * skedaddled into a makeshift cave hidden by rocks * sent little signals until Amethyst found them Relations :* Amethyst - comrade in arms. respect her healing ability & leading skills :* Diamond - first impression was.... okay :* Ruby - gets Very Fired Up over ruby. doesnt particularly appreciate that they nearly took garnet's life :* Opal - seems fond of opal, however this mightve been because of their powers :* Garnet - admires garnets courage for taking the "bullets" for everyone, but thinks she should take it easy :* Obsidian - tbd :* Taniwha - trusts him enough to go with his plan :* Perse - trusts her enough to go with her plan :* Blackguard - kind of fond of the little dragonet, wishes they couldve talked a bit more. very grateful for the food! :* Barque & Cyanic - thankful that they were gentle with catching them & putting them down :* Turtle - thankful for his magic & protective spells. incredibly so. hopes to thank him in person :* Blister - not fond of her whatsoever :* Queen Coral - also not fond of her because it seems she cant speak for herself :* Whirlpool - thinks hes a slimy creep (at the moment, just based on how he acts) :* Anemone - mmm on the fence about her. incredibly on the fence about her Trivia * ceylon is a type of sapphire! * their powers are semi-based on a former sapphire character i had, as well as mythology stuff Gallery Category:HiveWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Other)